Rosario To Knight II
by Minnexas
Summary: The long awaited official sequel to Rosario To Knight is here! 18 years later after the event of the final battle with Issa, Zero is now the new headmaster, a new club has started, and a villain has made his way into their newfound lives. Broken pieces of Zero's past will haunt him until he has achieved vengeance.
1. Chapter 1: 18 Years Later

**Hello, everyone! It has been a very long time since I have written a Fanfiction! Here are some quick things to know about this continuation before you start reading!**

 **1\. I couldn't change Rosario To Knight's words to update the story, but I made a few changes and that is the daughter belongs to Zero and Moka and their son belonged to Yuki and Kaname, instead of the way I had originally wrote it.**

 **2\. Since I can only add so many topics for which crossovers are in here, I'll state them here; Vampire Knight, Rosario To Vampire, Doki Doki Literature Club, Dance in the Vampire Bund, and Hellsing.**

 **3\. It has been a long time since I wrote, I am hoping you will all love this as you did the first story.**

 **4** **. No, there will be no 4th wall breaking or characters secretly knowing they are in a fanfiction, I just really love the characters in the game.**

 **Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rosario To Knight II**

 **Written by Minnexas**

 **Chapter 1: 18 Years Later**

Zero pulled out his chair from beneath his desk and gently sat down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he gave out a large sigh. He opened his eyes and stared at a photo of his family posing happily, except him of course. He slowly spun around in his chair and stared at his gun, "Bloody Rose," which was mounted onto the wall in a glass case and entered deep thought. Memories of the past haunt his mind of what could have been done. A tear rolled down his cheek and onto his black pair of pants which caused a darker temporary stain.

" **Zero, it's the first day of school today**." Moka announced as she entered his office.

It has been eighteen years since the events of the final battle between Issa and Zero. Kaien has settled down at his home and spends most of his days either writing about his past or irregularly takes hold of his sword to train despite his older age. Zero is the current headmaster along with Moka his wife; rules have since changed during the events of the final battle.

" **Today is going to be exciting don't you think**?" Moka asked genuinely. " **Vampires** **and humans coexisting with each other!** "

Zero gave his vampire wife a dark stare and stated, "Today would have been our son's final year in school…" Moka's expression died and she lightly made her way to Zero and wrapped her arms around him from behind while he sat. She leaned in and whispered, " **There was nothing you could have done. Please stop blaming yourself Zero, we still have Yuri to think about. You can protect her, she is all we have to protect**."

"I feel as if Yuki blames me for his death, he was her son... Even if she doesn't admit it I know she blames me…" Zero admitted.

Moka sighed and let go of Zero who was still in condemn of himself. She took notice of a small amount of papers stacked over one another and her hands found their way to them. She flipped through the transcripts and said, " **This is going to be the smallest 3rd year class ever!** " Zero took the papers from her hand and said, "Our daughter Yuri will be attending the day class along with her best friends Sayori and Natsuki. Many new students will be joining them."

" **Lots has changed since back then. I remember when we had to try our hardest to hide and blend in with society. Now we can freely walk in public and not have to worry about a thing.** " Moka happily said.

"It is indeed a great change, but big changes as such doesn't cooperate with everyone." Zero replied. "We were lucky our daughter made friends with very opened and kind hearted people who accepted her for who she is back when she had to go to a public school."

" **We did indeed land a lucky few huh?** " Moka replied happily.

"We did didn't we? Anyways, I suppose it is time for introductions huh?" Zero asked.

" **I suppose it is.** " Moka replied.

Zero and Moka walked out of the office and made their way to the courtyard of the school. They followed the path that led them to the gates to meet their new students. As they walked memories of when Moka first arrived flooded Zero's thoughts. It was a rough time during that period of their lives, but they managed through and overcame everything that stood in their path. Zero opened the gates and greeted the many new students who applied to the school, mainly to interact with the vampires.

"Hello everyone, welcome to your new school. I am Headmaster Zero Kiryu and this is my wife Moka Kiryu." Zero stated as he bowed in respect.

Everyone at the gates bowed their heads and began chattering as they entered the campus. Zero sighed and turned to Moka with an irritable look on his face, "Loud and annoying, just like you when we first met." Zero silently joked. Moka frowned at him and said, " **Hey, that's not funny! Hmm,** **I don't think these new students will get along much with Yuri considering her shyness**."

Zero nodded in agreement and leaned back onto a nearby tree. Moka smiled and said, " **I think this year will be a good year. Our daughter is going to graduate with her friends and get to meet new students! Hopefully this will be a nice change for her, she is always in her room.** " Zero's eyes opened wide and flashbacks struck him harshly. Moka grabbed onto him as he tightened his fists and memories drained into his skull.

" _Zero Kiryu, what a pleasant surprise." Said the man in red._

" _Damn it, I said put him down now!" Zero yelled._

 _The large man in a red coat was holding Yuki's son by the back of his shirt. He gave a large grin as he opened his mouth wide and caused bloodshed. Zero was forced to watch his young step-son mauled to death by a fearsome vampire. He smiled with bloody teeth and stated, "Mission accomplished, a shame that my contract only named him. I would have appreciated to kill you, your wife, and the organization you work for..."_

 _Zero shook in fear and hatred, he grabbed his gun and blasted a hole in the vampire's chest. The large creature went down and groaned, "You know, that actually hurt." He stood back up and walked over to Zero who was covered in blood and bruises. He bent over and lifted him by his hair; Zero pulled the trigger again blasting the blood-sucker into a nearby wall._

" _ **Kill him Zero… Please...**_ " _Moka said in an almost whispery tone before she fainted._

 _Zero was bent on his knees as he tried to hold himself up. He looked the vampire in eyes and yelled, "You killed my son you bastard… He was innocent! Not a creature of the night like you!" The vampire licked the blood off of his hand and stated, "By HELLSING's contract, I am to disband the son of Yuki and Kaname Kuran... Maybe next time they'll toughen up and allow me to kill you along with the rest of the Tepes and the Bund... "_

" _Die you bastard!" Zero yelled._

 _The vampire appeared by the side of Zero and placed his hand onto his chest. He swung with full force smashing Zero through the brick wall. He adjusted his coat and said, "I Alucard will return another day to claim your life. Keep safe and always check for monsters under your bed." In the blink of an eye he was gone into the night and returned to his headquarters._

" **Zero are you okay?!** " Moka asked in fear.

"He never did return did he? I've been preparing for this moment for a long time Moka... I will get my vengeance..." Zero claimed.

" **We will get revenge... Besides, he only attacked us because of our affiliation with Mina's kingdom... If he comes back a simple phone call will end all of this!** " Moka stated.

"We barely defeated your father… This new Alucard, I can sense something completely different. He isn't like the others we faced in the past." Zero replied.

" **Don't forget that you didn't get time to achieve your full potential, it was almost like he knew and prevented you from doing so…** "

Zero stayed silent and leaned onto the tree some more. Moka placed her hand on his back and slowly rubbed it. Zero was in deep thought trying to accumulate the date he may arrive. It wasn't long before their daughter approached them.

"Greetings, mother and father." Yuri politely greeted.

"Hi, honey…" Zero replied with his face buried onto the tree trunk.

Yuri approached the two and stood across from them. She turned her head to the side and nervously asked, "M- May I borrow some money to b- buy… Another book?..." Moka smiled and handed her some cash, " **You don't have to overthink the situation Yuri, just ask us. You know we will get you the book.** "

"T- Thank you… I will be heading back to the club meeting now." Yuri shyly said.

"Meeting?" Zero asked as he lifted his head off the tree.

"Yes, Sayori started a literature club in our class in hopes to get to know the new students. It is rather a nice idea." Yuri replied in sudden confidence.

Zero gave a small smile and nodded her off. She calmly adjusted her items in her hands; she gave a small wave as she hurriedly rushed away with shrugged shoulders; she felt guilty for having to borrow money all the time from her parents to buy new books that caught her attention.

"I- I would like to get a job, but nothing suits me well…" Yuri said to herself in embarrassment.

Moka made eye contact with Zero and said, " **You know, it is almost the end of the day and I'm feeling quite hungry right now.** " Zero's eyes turned into a glare and stated, "Don't you d-" Moka had leaned in and wrapped her arms around his chest and back; she opened her mouth wide and took a deep bite into his neck and happily cheered, "Kapu-Chuu!"

"Eighteen years later and I'll never get used to that…"


	2. Chapter 2: TLC & NS?

**Chapter 2: The Literature Club and New Students?**

"Ugh, I overslept again! I should be going to school, it's the second day. Is it worth it? Will the new students be nice?" Sayori said to herself as she tried to find a reason to get out of bed.

Natsuki who was her roommate had already left for class and didn't bother to wake her up. Yuri had her own private home on campus and when not in class, she was reading or taking an interest in other _unusual_ things. Sayori had finally convinced herself to get up and get ready for school. She looked in the mirror and had no emotion, it took a few minutes, but she perked up a smile and said, "I can do this! I will be seeing my friends today!" She brought both her hands up in front of the mirror and clenched them in couragement.

"S- Sayori, ar- are you up?" Yuri called out as she knocked on the door.

Sayori opened the door quickly and smiled, "I sure am! Aren't you proud of me?" Yuri shyly giggled and replied, "Class started about fifteen minutes ago, I was sent to go find you…" Sayori pouted and said, "Oh man, just when I thought I was doing something good." Yuri blushed brightly and tried to bring her friend back up, "N- No, waking up can be a difficult task. I have trouble sometimes myself. If you'd like, I can visit you every morning to make sure you're on time to class."

"No, there is no need to worry about me. I'll manage myself, you don't have to go out of your way to do this." Sayori replied.

"It really is no big problem, I just wanted to help." Yuri said back.

Sayori smiled and gave a gesture as to follow. Yuri held her books tightly to her chest, smiled, and followed her down the hall. Sayori looked back at Yuri and said, "I suppose as President of the literature club I should take more responsibility huh?" Yuri gave a light smile and said, "As Vice President I should as well, and I'll start by waking you up in the morning." Sayori gave an excited laugh and Yuri followed with a light chuckle.

"There you two are!" Natsuki sneered. "Out here skipping the second day of school!"

"I was only retrieving Sayori, what are you doing out of class exactly?" Yuri asked.

"I- Um- Uh- Th- That's none of your business Yuri!" Natsuki yelled as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on now, let's all go to class!" Sayori said cheerfully. "We're all late! Heh, heh."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and replied, "Fiiiine…" Yuri closed her eyes and sent a small smile, the three continued down the hall and entered the classroom where students were waiting. The teacher adjusted her glasses and spoke aloud, "You found her… That's great… Please take your seats and I'll introduce myself to the new students who didn't come to class yesterday… I am Mizore… You will refer to me as Mrs. Aido…"

"Goooooooood morning Mrs. Aido!" The male students said with gazing eyes.

"Good morning boys… Erm, Sayori, I believe you had an announcement to make, correct?..." Mizore said.

Sayori happily nodded and took her place in front of the whole class. She looked around and took notice of Zero and Moka standing in the doorway watching. She smiled, took a deep breath, and said, "Hi, I am Sayori! I am the President of the Literature Club! This used to be a thing at my old school, so I hope you like it. Yuri is the Vice President, come up here!" Yuri turned her head and blushed heavily. She slowly made her way to the front of the class and said, "N- Nice to meet you…"

"Mizore was kind enough to let us use her classroom as our club's homeroom. So, she will check in on us whenever she feels like." Sayori stated happily.

A boy raised his hand and Sayori politely said, "Yes?" The young teen smiled and asked, "Will there be lots of food in this club?" Natsuki cut in and yelled, "I make the _greatest_ cupcakes in the world! You will see them frequently here, plus, Yuri makes killer tea!"

"K- Killer?" Yuri shyly repeated.

"Don't take it so literal Yuri, jeez, it was just an expression." Natsuki replied with an attitude.

The boys cheered loudly and yelled, "You hear that? We get food! Is this like a sports club then? Do we get to bathe with you girls as well after practice?" Yuri nervously twiddled her thumbs and spoke aloud, "I wouldn't recommend bathing in my tea… Its purpose is for drinking… But if you'd like bathing tea herbs I am sure I can find you some…" Natsuki hit Yuri on the arm and yelled, "Don't get their hopes up! Getting them all more excited than Sayori over here…"

"Heeey!" Sayori replied back with a frown. "I'm sorry, but this club is going to be a literature club."

Zero walked down the steps and took a glance around the room. He faced his daughter and said, "Hmph, if there were any actual men here maybe I'd be more concerned with this class." Yuri burrowed her face into a few books and blushed a bright red. You could see steam rise up and her hands shake slightly, "Father… That was an unnecessary comment…" Moka, still standing in the doorway gave a chuckle and said, " **She's a young beautiful girl, Zero. Maybe she will get lucky and a** _ **man**_ **will join their little club.** "

"If that's the case I'll just have to beat the hell out of him." Zero said as he twirled his gun around his finger and walked up the steps.

"Your parents are literally the sweetest!" Sayori cheerfully stated.

"More like the most embarassing, do they really think they're cool saying stupid crap like that?" Natsuki said in a snotty voice.

"Pl- Please… Yo- You're making me blush…" Yuri said as her face became more red.

"Foreshadowing at its best…" Mizore said as she took a seat at her desk.

The three girls turned back quickly and yelled, "WHAT?!" Mizore brought a magazine up to her face and stayed quiet. When they all turned back to face Zero and Moka, they were already gone. Natsuki faced Yuri and said, "We're getting a new boy in this club? Just when I thought it was going to be an all-girl's year." Sayori gave a cheesy grin and said, "We will all treat him kindly if that's the case."

Yuri had gathered her items and quickly left the class. Natsuki turned over to Sayori and said, "Great, there she goes running off again. Some Vice President huh?..." A boy raised his hand and asked, "Does that mean we're in?" Natsuki threw a manga at his face and yelled, "NO!"

Later on that evening…

Zero was resting on a leather couch in the corner of his office. He began to doze off and fell into a deep sleep. He could hear crunching, quenching, and gasps of air. He looked around to find his step-son being eaten alive.

" _Daddy help me!"_

Zero jumped off of the couch and hit the ground. The phone was ringing and he took his time getting up before answering it. He picked it up and asked, "Hello, who is this?" The voice in response was rather high pitched; the conversation lasted over an hour and Zero was given the instruction to begin applying two new students into the third year class.

" _Akira…" Zero wrote on paper._

Moka entered his office and asked, " **I heard you talking on the phone… Was that... Mina?** " Zero nodded and replied, "She wants me to apply both herself and her bodyguard Akira to our school… They will be arriving tomorrow morning…" Moka walked over to Zero and gave him a large hug, " **We are getting closer to becoming a much more safer school if they are here.** " Zero scoffed and yelled, "I wasn't given a chance to fight back! Besides, they're only coming because there was word that Alucard has been sighted around their area. They believe if Mina arrives here he will follow and attempt to attack."

" **I see, so he'll have a tough time having to fight many of us.** " Moka stated.

"Yes…"

" **I thought this was just for extra protection… You're planning an attack…** "

"We are lucky that because of your royal bloodline she allowed us to become part of her governing body. If we didn't have her aid this situation would be much more difficult..."

She got closer and stroked Zero's cheek. She gave him a kiss and said, " **That means Yuri is under their protection as well... What if the real reason they're coming is because they want to help us dispose of Alucard? It is like you said, because of our relationship with her Alucard attacked... We were easy targets...** " Zero's face dulled and he replied, "Maybe so... But we hardly know Mina and the rest of her people. We only had met a few times and that was to discuss our position and why she may have to call on us at times... We don't actually know her and there was no real reason for Alucard to specifically attack us!" Moka slightly put her head down and looked back up to Zero.

" **It is all going to work out… I say we wait until they arrive, get to know them, and maybe then we'll learn his intentions as to why we were attacked.** " Moka said as she tried to break a smile.

"You're right… I'm just really overthinking this whole situation…"

" **Who do you think Yuri gets that from now?** " Moka said with a smirk.

Zero smiled a little and Moka leaned closer into him. He went in for a tight hug, Moka went in for a snack. Zero took sight of what was going to happen and yelled, "Hey, what are yo-" Moka took a bite and cheered, "Kapu-Chuu!"


	3. Chapter 3: AB&AQ

**Hi everyone! If you have already read the first two chapters and are keeping up with the story, I highly recommend you go back and re-read them. I re-wrote a few paragraphs to make the story much better. I also spent more time on this chapter to give a more in-depth plot of the characters and story. Think of this as a filler chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Bodyguard and A Queen?**

* * *

Yukari, now thirty-two years old, was walking down the path in the courtyard. She was wearing a pair of glasses, a skirt, and a blazer; appropriate for a teacher. She carried her teaching handbook in one arm and her purse in the other. Yukari had missed her first day of school and was already late for her second. She speedily walked to the doors entering the school and made her way to the classroom. The students were goofing off in the class and throwing paper balls and airplanes creating a large mess. Yukari stomped her foot and waved her wand around; golden pans landed on all the students heads knocking them into their seats.

"Now that I have your attention, turn to page twelve in your books and begin reading chapter two. It is about the Salem Witch Trials…" Yukari announced as she took her seat at her desk.

In another classroom…

"Kurumu, I think you and Gin should really transfer over here to help teach…" Mizore said while on the phone. "I heard from Moka that the people they're working with are arriving and a great danger is approaching… We could use your abilities and your husbands power…"

"I'm sorry Mizore, I'd really like too, but my hands are full here at Yokai. Besides, Gin can't just quit his position as gym teacher and discipline committee leader. If that danger you spoke of is there, call us and we'll make our way over to help. As of now, we can't just up and leave our positions at this school." Kurumu replied.

"Very well… I'll be sure to give you a call if I hear anything more…"

Mizore hung up the phone and crossed her arms as she laid back onto her chair. She stared at the ceiling and said to herself, "I thought everything was over and done with… Now that horrible vampire is back and is causing trouble again…" Zero took a deep breath and said, "Mizore, if you want to leave you can. I'm not going to ask you to fight a battle that isn't yours." Mizore, almost falling out of her chair in surprise replied back, "I was there when you and Moka needed me back then, I am here now... " Zero slightly smiled and got up out of his chair. He walked up the steps to leave the classroom, but before leaving he turned around and said, "Thank you Mizore. You really are a great help here."

Mizore smiled back, the bell rang and Zero left the classroom. Mizore thought about what the future may have to offer if Alucard returns. The door opened back up and students flooded the room, Mizore sighed and said, "Teaching sucks…" She stood up in front of the class and said, "Hi, I am Mizore your teacher. You will refer to me as Mrs Aido. Turn your books to page four, the process of turning water into ice."

Yuri was holding her books close to her chest and was looking down as she walked as fast as she could. She ran into a short woman and both fell back and landed on their rear-ends Yuri blushed brightly and yelled, "I am very sorry! Please accept my apologies! I didn't mean to run into you!" She tightly squished her eyes and shook her head as she continued to look down. She woman had stood up and helped Yuri stand as well, she smiled and said, "Yuri, you apologize way too much. You're just like your mother." Yuri opened her eyes and saw that the woman was her aunt Akua.

"Aunt Akua! I'm sorry for overthinking!" Yuri said in a hurry.

"Aaaand just like your father…" Akua said mockingly. "You and I really need to get together sometime with your mother. Maybe we can teach you a thing or two about being a Vampire."

"I- I'm quite content with who I am…" Yuri stated.

"Is that supposed to be a good or bad thing? I'm sorry Yuri… I know I am being harsh, but… After what happened to your brother… We all need to be at our highest potential… You have royal vampire blood in you, not to mention all of the many others blood that your father had contained back in his early youth. You are the perfect born vampire…" Akua said as she combed Yuri's hair.

"I- I know… I just don't feel…I don't feel like I can do it like they did…" Yuri replied.

"Your a Shuzen… I think it's time I tell you about your parents and their history…"

" **What are you doing?...** " Moka asked as she entered the hall.

Akua, startled, turned around to face her sister and stated, "We need to tell her about Rido, the original Alucard, Tsukune, father… Does she even know about Yuki and Kaname?"

Moka slapped her sister and said, " **That's enough Akua… We all have already discussed that when the time is right we will tell her!** " Akua bowed and apologized, she turned to face Yuri and said, "I didn't mean to scare you… I'm sorry…" Akua gave Yuri a quick hug and walked down the hall to attend to her class. Moka faced Yuri and said, " **I'm sorry honey… That was very out of character of her to do what she did…** "

"Who is Kaname? What does aunt Yuki have to do with what she said? Those other people she named… Who are they?" Yuri asked.

Zero now standing behind Yuri, placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Come with me Yuri, I think Akua is right… It's time we tell you the truth…" They all entered Zero's office and he called out to everyone in the building who was a part of the battle with the original Alucard. In a few minutes, Akua, Kokoa, Mizore, Yukari, and Kaien entered the room. Zero placed his hands on his desk and said, "Yuri… I'm sure as you know, we're all labeled as heroes of this school… But do you know why?"

Yuri thought for a minute and replied, "In the school's history book it states you and the others fought a powerful vampire who attacked the school." Zero nodded and said, "In that battle… Your aunt Kahlua died, my master and mentor Yagari died, I achieved a new power beyond any vampire's imagination, Yuki left to lead the original vampires of the school. You see, shortly after your mother and I transferred to her old school where we met a former friend of hers; Tsukune…"

" **He betrayed us all…** " Moka added on.

"Yes, your grandfather and he worked together to kill me and capture your mother… In the process of that, Kaname… Yuki's husband, died saving her… Yuki isn't your real aunt… She is actually the mother of… Your brother… I cared for him until the new Alucard attacked us…" Zero said as his head slowly went down in shame.

"He's… Not my real brother?" Yuri asked.

"No… We were attacked because of our family's affiliation with the Tepes family and her kingdom… She reached out to us to connect the _good_ vampire families and bring peace between humans and vampires." Zero continued.

"Why did you join her?" Yuri asked. "Didn't you know it was dangerous?"

Zero paused for a brief moment and said, "I knew the dangers…"

" _Zero Kiryu and Moka Akashiya… Or well, Kiryu now I suppose. It is a great pleasure to meet the hafling and royal princess who defeated Rido Kuran, Alucard, Gyokuro Shuzen, and Issa Shuzen. Although being royal purebloods, I should be punishing you to death, but they were a threat to my society. You see, I am looking towards peace in my community and well, you seem to have brought that all on your own due to sheer force." Mina stated._

" _Force? I only defended myself and Moka…" Zero said with an attitude._

" _I see… Well, Zero, I know that your power far exceeds many vampires I have ever personally known. You may just be the strongest male vampire in this world for that matter. You as well Moka, you are also among some of the strongest female vampire's. You see, I am here because your power will be of great use to me. We can bring harmony to the world as you did with your school. In return, we can offer riches, protection, and anything you'd like." Mina replied._

" _What's the catch?" Zero asked._

" _Hmm… You see, joining me will mean a target on your back. Many powerful vampires and vampire hunters will want you dead for simply just being in contact with me. However, we both know you can handle yourself in a battle. I say we join forces and make our names known, no one will want to mess with an organization that contains the Tepes and Shuzen family…" Mina replied again._

 _Zero thought for a long while, Moka patiently waited for him to answer, but Zero kept quiet. Mina smiled and said, "You don't have to answer now. It is just a proposition, you can take all the time you want, not like we're going to die anytime soon." Zero gave a small smirk and replied, "Mina Tepes, I accept your offer. However, if you want me to join you I have a small request."_

" _And that request is?" Mina asked._

" _I get to drink your blood…" Zero stated as he stared her down._

 _Akira who was standing by got into a firm stance and yelled, "No one will be touching Mina!" Zero got up and replied, "Then we'll be leaving…" Mina, also standing stated, "Request granted." Akira quickly turned to her in disbelief and said, "What are you doing?" Mina began stripping her off her clothing covering her neck and replied, "You see, Zero gets his unique power from the royal purebloods he drinks from. Doing this will allow him to achieve another level of strength he's never seen before."_

" _ **Wait, Zero, don't drink her blood.**_ " _Moka said in a firm voice._

" _Why not?" Zero asked._

" _ **Did you not just hear her?**_ " _Moka asked in irritation. "_ _ **She said drinking her blood will allow you to achieve another level of strength you've never seen before. This could be dangerous considering she is one of the few ancient pure blooded vampires.**_ "

" _I am willing to take the risk…" Zero said._

" _ **You used to hate having to drink the blood of others… Now you just accept anyone who offers themselves to you?!**_ " _Moka yelled._

" _She said it will be dangerous joining her… If there is danger ahead, we need as much power as we can get." Zero replied._

 _Moka was hesitant, but nodded. Zero approached Mina and she willfully tilted her neck. Zero bit into her and drank her blood. Akira looked away in disgust and Zero fell back after he felt the power of Mina flow within him. Zero's back began to disfigure and change shape, he rolled around as he yelled in horrific pain. Mina glanced at Moka and smirked, she gave a light laugh and said, "I contain some of the more rarer blood of vampires. You see, when his little hissy fit is over he will be able to grow wings from his back, his power will multiply, he will also be able to make others vampires and control them…"_

" _ **Are you saying…**_ " _Moka said before being cut off._

" _Yes, he will officially become a pureblood vampire. His old blood has been tainted so much that the vampiric blood is now finally taking over. I'll be honest, I thought your whole family's blood would have done the trick, not to mention the Kuran's. I guess mine just finally settled in." Mina replied. "If you don't know your history of the ancient blood, I recommend you start studying. Zero will no longer be able to appear in broad daylight, he won't need to feed often anymore, but everytime he does his power grows much stronger, and lastly, his power will be sensed by other royal purebloods of the ancient line. He is now a threat to others."_

" _ **I can't be mad… You did warn us…**_ " _Moka answered back._

" _Greed is a vampires worst enemy…"_

 _Zero finally had gained control of himself, his clothes were ripped off and his wings lay spread across the floor. Zero was breathing hard and could barely open his eyes. Akira kneeled next to him and gave him a container of light blocking gel and said, "You're gonna need this if you want to survive out in the daylight." Mina smiled and said, "Oh and I forgot to mention, he will also be able to transform into his true self once he figures out how to do so. I would teach him, but I am quite busy. Until next greeting maybe. Thank you for taking part in my kingdom, we will one day coexist with the whole world and we are one step closer with your family on our side."_

"A year later after this, Alucard made his first appearance and attacked us while we were blind…" Zero said.

"How did he find you?" Yuri asked. "Why did he take my brothers life?! Why not mine?!"

Zero teared up and replied, "I don't know…"

The door creaked open and there stood Mina and Akira. Mina entered the room and spoke aloud, "I'll tell you why Princess Yuri…" Everyone turned to face the Queen of the Vampires as she began lecturing the crowd. Akira stood closely by her and Mina continued to talk, "You see, after our meeting and officially becoming partners, the vampire hunting organization HELLSING got word and began tracking us down and well, I was in hiding, you on the other hand were out in the open."

Everyone kept their focus on Mina as she explained why ALucard attacked. She turned towards Zero and said, "Alucard is a vampire created by a royal human family. He is quite powerful indeed and he actually became so powerful the HELLSING organization had to shut down their project… Why your son was specifically targeted, I do not know. But why your family was attacked is because you were not well hidden."

Zero gripped his fist and slammed the desk hard, breaking it in two. Mina smirked and said, "I will be partaking in classes, but in my free time I will be training you Zero; you will indeed learn how to master your true form." Zero looked up at her and replied, "I will exceed vengeance on Alucard…" Mina gave a devious smile and said, "We both will…"


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Deal

**Chapter 4: The Second Deal**

"Alucard of HELLSING, vampire assassin, killer of his own kind, shall I go on?" Rozenmann spoke aloud.

"You shall." Alucard replied.

"No fear instilled I see… What is it that you are here for?" Rozenmann said back.

Alucard smiled as he made eye contact with the three lords. He faced Rozenmann and made his way closer to him. Alucard adjusted his gloves and replied, "I am not here to kill you three, as much as I would love too, I have higher business with you instead." Ivanovic stood up off his throne and yelled, "Who do you think you are to push us aside like we're some common filth as you?!" Alucard turned his head slowly to him and said, "Ivanovic, If i truly wanted to I would eat your tongue and eyes. I am here to propose a deal directly from Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. You see, many years ago I slaughtered a purebred vampire of a royal bloodline, the Kurans to be exact."

"You killed a Kuran…" Li asked.

"Indeed, but that is besides the point. The family that raised the boy is a halfling turned purebred Zero Kiryu and his wife Moka Akashiya, a Shuzen, have made a deal with your beloved Mina Tepes. I'm sure as you know she is gaining allies that she is specifically picking. Her forces grow stronger each coming day." Alucard said.

"What does this have to do with us?" Ivanovic asked.

"Integra proposes we become an alliance to kill Zero and his family, in return we won't kill you." Alucard replied.

"Who do you think you ar-" Ivanovic yelled before being cut off.

"Calm yourself Ivan… Do you underestimate us Alucard?" Rozenmann asked.

"Oh very." Alucard replied with a smirk.

"I see, we do not wish to battle you, not because of fear, but because there death will be in your hands. We will aid you and give you support and all that you need to kill them. However, in order to complete this deal, we wish that you bring Mina, alive to us… Kill her pet while you're at it." Rozenmann said.

"It sounds like we are good friends now. Pleasure doing business with you." Alucard replied.

"The pleasure is ours."

Alucard turned his back and made his way out the door. Rozenmann smiled and stated, "Hmph, I suppose you could say this will be the second greatest deal ever made in vampire history. The most notorious vampire slayer pledging allegiance with the the greatest three vampire lords." Ivanovic turned towards Rozenmaan and asked, "What was the first deal?" Li chuckled and said, "Mina working with the Shuzen's of course.. To the main point however, little does Alucard know is that we have a spy on their campus. Once his targets are eliminated she will stab him right in the back…" Ivanovic gave an evil grin and replied, "Filthy vampire… If our assassin doesn't finish the job I am going in myself to kill him."

"In due time Ivan…" Rozenmann said.

Cross Academy school grounds…

"Hazuki, where are you going?" Zero asked.

"Just making my way to class, why do you ask?" Hazuki replied.

"You didn't tell me she was here." Mina said as she approached the two.

"I was given orders to keep her identity a secret." Zero replied.

"Oh, Zero takes orders now?" Mina instigated.

Zero clenched his fist and yelled, "No!" He un-clenched and softly said, "We were offered a lot of money towards the school to keep her safe. I suppose it is almost the same when Moka first arrived." Mina laughed and replied, "That didn't turn out well now did it?" Zero faced the ground and gave a smirk, he looked at Mina and said, "Look where we are now." The vampire queen gave a chuckle and responded, "True, but look where you are now."

" **That's enough!** " Moka yelled.

"When did you get here?" Zero asked.

" **I was looking for you and overheard what was going on.** " Moka replied. " **Mina, please don't instigate Zero…** "

"Very well, anyways, back to the girl." Mina said as she looked around. "Where is she?"

"Damn it, she ran off again." Zero said to himself.

"I'd keep an eye on her Zero, something smells fishy." Mina stated.

"I'm sure if there was something fishy I'd smell it." Akira added on.

Everyone faced him and placed their hands on their faces. Mina blushed slightly and said, "Akira, I want you to keep an eye on Hazuki. Don't worry about me being on my own, I'll be with Zero for a while to train him." Akira quickly turned towards her and said, "I'm not leaving you alone!" Zero took a step forward and mockingly said, "Listen to your master dog." Akira gritted his teeth and said under his breath, "Don't test me Zero…"

Moka and Mina felt the tension rise between the two and backed up. Zero looked at his gun and said, "Too bad this only affects vampires, I'd like to see what something like this would do to a Werewolf." Akira chuckled, "At least I don't need a weapon to fight my opponents…" Mina coughed and stated, "Akira, do as I say and watch that girl! Zero, you will also obey my commands if you want to learn about your powers!" Both men crossed their arms and turned away. Akira walked down the sidewalk and said, "Fine!" Zero pushed Mina, "Lead the way Queen…"

Mina growled and wiped her top. She began walking and Zero turned back to Moka and said, "We'll be in the underground location, I don't know how long I'll be but you're in charge of the school for now. If you have trouble just call on Kaien." Moka nodded and replied, " **I love you… Please train hard… For him…** " Zero waved, "I love you too…" Mina hit Zero in the shoulder and yelled, "You yell at me to lead the way and you can't even follow!" Zero rubbed his arm and memories of when Yuki would hit him washed his mind. Mina took notice of the change in his personality and asked, "Are you okay?"

" **Mina, Zero has PTSD… Ever since our son was killed everything before that event haunts him. He… He explained to me once that his reason for why he thinks it happens is because his mind tries to tell him of the things he could have done to change what happened. Any little events such as the way he acts, what he says, and does… I'm sure as you caught on now, his personality is different from when you first met him…** " Moka said softly.

"I… I see…" Mina replied.

Zero fell to one knee and Mina placed his arm around her shoulders. She looked at Moka and said, "Don't worry, I've been around for a long time Moka… If this occurs during our training I'll handle it the best way I can. You can trust him in my care." Moka nodded and replied, " **Please…** " Mina smiled and helped Zero get back to his feet. He noticed her change in attitude after Moka explained his sessions. Mina, during their walk had become more understanding and calm rather than haughty or prideful as she acted previously; she understood his pain.

"This is usually where we bring our students in case of an emergency. We've only had to use it once, that was when we had to fight the original Alucard and Gyokuro. It's much bigger now, so if your training involves fighting, this place is the perfect spot." Zero said.

"I see, so, where shall we start?" Mina asked. "Tell me, have you discovered your inner self yet?"

"Inner self?" Zero asked.

"You see, as a purebred you have a truself, what's really deep inside of you. I suppose you can compare it to when you fought Tsukune and Issa, when you unlocked your abilities. It is similar, but in this case you'll be stronger."

Zero nodded his head and walked around the cave-like area. Mina followed, Zero look around and replied, "What's your true form?" Mina stopped walking. Zero turned his head and asked, "Did you hear me?" Mina nodded and replied, "I do not trust you enough to show you… I would like to know you more first…" Zero violently stomped his foot and yelled, "You're the reason my son is dead! You know my whole history! What more is there for you to know?"

"Zero, I've known plenty of humans and vampires who claimed to be my allies and later tried to betray me. I'm just asking for some you and I time. Moka said you have changed, I would like to know the new Zero…" Mina said.

"Nothing changed much." Zero responded.

"Zero… I genuinely want to know more about you… This is part of your training…" Mina said in a calm and collected voice.

Zero sighed and said, "Question away…" Mina smiled and took his hand. Zero slightly blushed and asked, "What are you doing?" Mina teared up slightly and replied, "I know your pain Zero… Losing someone you love… Please, I know it is my fault your son died… I should have taken your children under my protection… Forgive me…" Zero stood in silence for a long while and said, "I forgive you… However, I can't say the same for Yuki…"

"I understand…" Mina replied.

Zero wiped his eyes before Mina could see him tear up, she brought her thumb to his eyes and wiped a tear streak he missed. Mina looked him in the eyes and said, "That was your first test… Emotion… I trust you…" She took a few steps back and said continued, "Behold Zero… My true form.."

A flash of light blinded Zero and he fell back. Mina stood before him, half naked and surrounded with a strange, black form on her body, she was physically mature now. Zero stared in amazement and replied, "You… Mina… That's…" She smiled and said, "Yes, and you will show me yours soon…"

Zero stood up and she took his hand. She slowly leaned in and what looked like what was supposed to be a kiss, she bit his neck and followed with throwing him into a wall. Zero looked dazed and yelled, "What the hell was that?" Mina smirked and responded, "You gave in too easy… Not only do you contain greed, but lust as well…" Zero blushed and yelled, "Shut up!" Mina approached him and stroked his cheek. She leaned in once more, but Zero slapped her. Her eyes opened wide and quickly turned her head towards him. He kicked her back and said, "Not this time!"

"You catch on fast." Mina said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Training Day 1

**Hello everyone! If you caught on from the last chapter, a new crossover has been added on! Moonphase's main vampire, Hazuki/Luna.**

 **That is all there is for today's update!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Training Day 1**

Zero Ducked Mina's punch and sweeped her. Her wings saved her from the fall and allowed her to kick Zero across the ground. He swiftly caught himself and slid back, he looked up and Mina flew straight towards him with her fist sticking out. He clasped both hands over her fist and began sliding back some more due to the sheer force of her power. He reached the wall and his back began standing flat against it; Mina pushed harder and the wall cracked around Zero's back.

"Not going to give in huh?" Mina asked.

"In your dreams!" Zero yelled.

Mina swung her other fist and hit Zero across the cheek, he hit the ground and rolled. Mina stood above him and gave out a hearty laugh. Zero rubbed the blood off his lip and growled, his knees shook as he stood up, but he didn't go back down. Mina placed her hands on her hips and stared Zero in the eyes. She flipped her hair and spoke aloud, "Zero, I'll admit, without your gun and any power-ups, you are quite the vampire. Your defense is a B+ and your offense is a solid C. Fighting against a vampire my level and lasting as long as you are is pretty dang good in my book."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Zero asked with a smirk.

"You want to keep going?" Mina asked with a devious grin.

Zero placed his hands up and clenched his fists, he adjusted his feet and stood his ground. In the blink of an eye Mina appeared behind him and kneed him directly in the back, causing him to lose all air and collapse on the ground. He was coughing blood and tried to get back up, the most he could do was plank in a shaky manner. He hit the ground after a few seconds of holding himself up and gave in to defeat. Mina crouched next to him and said, "In our next battle I'll allow you to some blood and show me that ability you had when fighting Issa and Tsukune."

"Heh… Yeah… I can… Do… That…" Zero brokenly said.

Mina lifted Zero's arm over her head and around her shoulders. She carried him to a nearby bench and laid him across it. She sat at the end of it and held Zero's head on her lap. She stroked his hair as he repeatedly fell out consciousness; Mina's eyes softened and could feel the pain with every stroke in his hair. The feeling of loss, the feeling of being helpless, the feeling of wanting vengeance. Zero finally came to his senses and hazily looked up to Mina, he slightly blushed and asked, "What… What are you doing?"

"I- I am comforting you Zero…" Mina replied hesitantly.

"I'm ready for round two…" Zero said as he tried to get up.

Mina held him down onto her lap and demanded, "Zero, you will rest now! You took too much of a beating. I'll let your body naturally heal itself then I'll give you some blood to fully recover." Zero's eyebrow went up and he asked, "Why not just give me blood now?" Mina sighed and gave him a plain look, she closed her eyes and spoke, "Zero, if I give you blood, your body will heal unhealthily. Forcing itself to process faster than normal, only in a real battle would this be acceptable, but in training you're damaging your body in the long run."

"I didn't know that, back then I would do it all the time." Zero replied.

"That would explain why you gas out much quicker than average." Mina said back, "If you make it a habit to drink blood while in major or minor injury continuously, your body will naturally expect to have blood when injured and cause your body to heal much slower than it should."

Zero thought about what she said and meditated. Mina gave a small smile and said, "Zero, when this training is over… And let's say we defeat Alucard… Do you think… Moka would mind if I made you my temporary lover?" Zero quickly stood up off of the bench and yelled, "Are you crazy?!" Mina stood up as well and replied, "You see, its because of the three lords… I believe they learned my body is capable of having children. They will force me into bearing one of their… Own… If I choose you, a purebred Vampire, they will not be able to do anything!"

"Mina… I'm married and have a kid…" Zero replied.

"I would ask Akira, but my forces aren't strong enough to protect he and our possible future child. The lords would kill them for crossbreeding, maybe even me knowing that I'm not the only purebred female anymore… There are the Shuzen daughters, Hazuki, and even…" Mina stopped.

"Yuri…" Zero continued. "I- I don't know Mina… I love Moka…"

"I can talk to her about it! Maybe she'll understand!" Mina replied.

"To be honest, I'm sure she would… But it would hurt her… And… It hurts me to think about it…" Zero said back.

Mina blushed embarrassingly and quickly turned to anger; she look at Zero and yelled, "Those bastards killed my mother… They threaten my life and virginity! I love Akira, but in order to do whats right for our kind… I have to be with another purebred vampire… A royal bloodline, and to hell if I am going to let one of those monsters defile me!" Zero turned away from her and replied, "Guess you're out of luck. I'm not of a royal bloodline."

"Zero, you contain the blood of the Shuzen's, the Kuran's, and even mine, the Tepes… If you were to take a blood test, your original blood wouldn't even show up anymore… As a matter of fact, I'm sure you have more Shuzen in you than anything else. That is enough to claim you as father of our could-be-child." Mina said.

"Mina… I'm flattered you chose me, but it doesn't feel right." Zero said.

"Fine… Let's begin lesson two…" Mina responded.

"I haven't had any blood yet." Zero said back.

"Earn it…"

Mina flew in at Zero and struck him across the face sending him gliding across the dirt floor. Mina teared up and thought to herself, " _Damn it! Stupid! I asked too soon! I put too much trust into him on the first day! I let my feelings get in the way!_ " Zero caught himself and flew forward towards her. He struck overhead and Mina blocked it with her wrist, she used her other hand and punched him in the gut. While stunned Mina lifted her leg in a similar fashion as to how Moka would and kicked Zero upwards. She opened her wings and flew up after him; Mina grabbed him by his throat, twisted in a circle, and whipped him into the ground.

"Ugh!" Zero grunted.

"Have some more!" Mina yelled.

She dived down towards him and a flash of smoke filled the room. Mina looked around and when finally turning back, Zero leaned back and then struck her with all his force. She tumbled across the ground and landed on her knees still sliding. She looked up and Zero's appearance had changed. His eyes were glowing red, his posture was more lean, and his tattoo was glowing. Veins appeared around his hand and wrist area and his head was slightly tilted back as if he's posing for a photo. Mina wiped the dirt off herself and flew in to attack Zero. He swiftly dodged to the side and she missed. Mina turned around and flew into him once more, he quickly ducked and swung his arm overhead again and grabbed Mina by her throat and slammed her onto the ground.

"Zero! Is that you?!" Mina asked.

"Had Alucard given me this chance to transform… He'd be dead right now and his blood would be mine…" Zero said in a calm voice.

He squeezed her throat and crushed her body into the ground. Mina punched his elbow and it caved inwards. She kicked him off of herself and got up; Zero was already standing and cracked his arm back into place. Mina's wings spread and in the blink of an eye she was behind him. Her claws were sharp and she sliced the back of Zero. Flashbacks appeared in his mind once more and the battle of when he fought Issa strained. He remembered when Issa landed a cheap blow and shoved his foot into his back. Suddenly he came back to reality and what he could have done to prevent that injury kicked in. He spun around and backhanded Mina, causing her to fly into a nearby wall.

"Zero, this new version of you, could this be your true self?" Mina asked. "No, it can't be… I can sense much more power in you… You're one step closer to unleashing it, something needs to trigger it!"

Zero licked his hand that contained the blood of Mina and spoke aloud, "You taste delicious…" Mina blushed and Zero appeared in front of her with Bloody Rose in hand and under her chin. Zero paused and tears rolled down his cheeks, his eyes faded back to purple and his tattoo stopped glowing. He feel to his knees and hugged Mina tightly, "I… This is what I should have done…" Mina hugged him back and said, "Zero, vengeance won't change the past." Footsteps approached and Mina took the childlike form again. She turned to see a woman with brown hair and wearing all black. The woman took a few more steps closer and said, "Zero… Quit blaming yourself… How is this any different than when Kaname died?"

"Yuki?" Zero asked.

"I'm back Zero... " Yuki replied.

Cross Academy School Grounds…

" **Hazuki also known as Luna. Please report to Zero Kiryu's office please.** " Moka announced on the speaker.

Hazuki heard the announcement and ignored it. She stayed in her desk and decided to take a nap. A frost suddenly surrounded her, coldness rushed in, Hazuki woke up and Mizore stood over her and said, "Zero's office… Now…." Hazuki got up and went, "Hmph!" She made her way the office and Moka sat in her husbands desk. She crossed her hands and said, " **Hazuki, I'm looking at your transcript and this isn't making sense to me, maybe because this is Zero's job, but this is pretty much common sense.** " Hazuki sneered and replied, "It is common sense, it would explain why you can't read it." Moka's look turned into a gaze, her personality switched as if she still wore the rosary. Moka dropped the papers and stood up, she made her way over to Hazuki who sat and hummed in a haughty attitude. Moka took a deep breath and said, " **Talk to me like that again and punishment will be inflicted onto you… Know your place little girl…** "

"And you're going to strike me?" Hazuki asked back. "You will be in deep trouble if you do that."

Moka calmed herself and closed her eyes, she took another deep breath and swiftly spun in a circle and kicked upwards, directly hitting Hazuki under the chin and sending her crashing into the ceiling and back down. Hazuki growled and yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are?! I am going to report you!" Moka bent down on her knees and grabbed Hazuki by her chin and said, " **I know your secret… Zero thinks that by keeping your identity safe here in the school will keep peace with your masters the three lords… I won't hesitate to publicly announce who you are to the whole school including Mina if she doesn't know who you belong to by now…** "

"Ho- How dare you speak to me like that!" Hazuki yelled.

" **I don't know why you're here, but I do know if it is trouble you're bringing… Leave now…** " Moka demanded.

Hazuki shook a little on the ground, she slowly got up and wiped herself off and said, "I'm sorry for my attitude… I'll return to class…" She turned and opened the door; Moka stopped her and said, " **Hazuki… Zero may be like Kaien at times and be very accepting… Don't take advantage of that…** " Hazuki nodded and exited. As she walked some ways down the hall she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She brought her phone to her ear and said, "Moka Akashiya knows who I am…"

"How did that happen?" Rozenmann asked.

"From what I heard, Zero is personally training with Mina in some hidden location. His wife Moka is in charge and must have gone through my papers." Hazuki replied.

"Interesting… Zero and Mina are gone, the biggest threats… Hazuki, here is Alucard's number. Call him and let him do what he must. However, when he is finished, don't proceed as planned. I want Zero and Mina to arrive to witness what happens. Once he finishes off Zero and weakened Mina, kill him."

Hazuki looked down onto her finger which possessed a ring with a sharp tip. Specialized poison to kill any vampire no matter the power it contains, a legendary weapon crafted by the vampires themselves. She smiled and replied, "Yes, master…"


	6. Chapter 6: Training Day 2

**Chapter 6: Training Day 2**

Yuki, Mina, and Zero had a tri-standoff; Zero being in his base form whilst Mina was in her True Form and Yuki in her permanent awakening form. She turned her head looking over at Zero and back to Yuki. She smirked and took off flying forward in the middle. She turned into a blur and disappeared; Zero quickly looked around as did Yuki. Mina appeared behind Zero and similar to their previous session he turned around to backhand her. He wasn't as quick as he was in his awakening form and Mina ducked his counterattack and followed with a slap across his face. Zero twisted and hit the ground; Yuki ran towards the two and jumped in the air with a flip bringing her foot downwards. Mina crossed her arms and blocked the hit causing her to crouch down due to Yuki's raw strength. Yuki proceeded to flip over her and land closely; Zero sweeped Yuki and rolled backwards into a standing position.

Yuki hit the ground and growled, she copied Zero and rolled back into a standing position. Zero ran towards her to strike, but froze in position. Zero's body was shaking and could not move a muscle. He looked forward more clearly to see Yuki with her hand sticking out and using her telekinesis to hold him in place. Zero grunted and yelled, "That's cheating!" Mina smirked and replied, "There is no such thing as a fair fight when it comes to vampires." Mina flew towards Zero and kicked him across the face sending him to the ground skidding across it.

"If that's the case…" Zero said softly. "Take this!"

He whipped out Bloody Rose from the inside of his coat's chest holster. He fired the gun and made direct impact to Mina's shoulder causing her to fall back in pain. Yuki had her scythe and chopped down on Zero, but missing him. Zero shot at her hand forcing her to drop the scythe on the ground. Mina stuck her hand out and brought the scythe to her own hand, but severely burned herself.

"What the hell is that?!" Mina yelled.

"It's an anti-vampire weapon." Yuki replied.

"I knew of Bloody Rose, but this too huh?" Mina said back.

Both looked back to Zero who had disappeared. Mina stood guard and said, "Where is he? If he is in his form he is quite dangerous." Yuki smirked and replied, "I'm well aware of that Mina…" Both felt a burst of energy above them and quickly took to guarding themselves. Zero's appearance had changed. His eyes were glowing red, his posture was more lean, and his tattoo was glowing. Veins appeared around his hand and wrist area; Bloody Rose was attached to his arm. He fired a wide-ranged blast and sent both tumbling back into the wall, the room rumbled.

"I think we should work together against him, see how strong he really is." Mina said with an evil grin.

"Agreed." Yuki replied.

Both charged forward, Yuki with Artemis in hands swung back, Mina formed claws and reached back as well. Zero made eye contact with both vampire leaders and swiftly dodged both hits. He leaned to the left and quickly jabbed Yuki in the ribs, he leaned to the right and sent an uppercut with the attached Bloody Rose and struct Mina. Both girls went down rolling, Zero held his weapon and fired another wide-ranged attack. They weren't quick enough to block and took the damage head on.

"Stay back, I'll handle him." Mina stated.

Yuki nodded and Mina sprinted towards Zero. She quickly ran in a jagged fashion in order for Zero to lose track of her. She appeared inches before him and kneed forward. She hit nothing but air and landed on the ground. She turned around and Zero was still standing in place. She charged at him again and Zero turned and grabbed Mina by her throat and whipped her across the floor. She growled furiously and rushed towards him; Zero aimed his gun at her and when she was mere feet away he blasted her. When the dust cleared Mina struck Zero in the forehead and staggered him. She followed up with a blow to his stomach, quickly appeared behind him and kicked him into the ground face first.

"Is that all you really have?" Zero asked.

Mina dove onto him with intentions to strike him into the ground. He caught her hand and rolled on top of her holding her close. He opened his mouth and bit into her neck, Mina blushed heavily and did not resist. Yuki watched from a distance and said, "That's enough Zero…" Zero stopped and let Mina go. He made his way to Yuki and stated, "Are you going to do anything besides stand there?" Yuki's face flustered and yelled, "Sounds familiar don't it?!" She swung her scythe in a swift pattern missing every hit. Zero walked backwards as he leaned and dodged the hits.

"You aren't as strong as I remember." Zero said instigating her to go full force.

Yuki spun around and the scythe ripped across Zero's chest. She stabbed the rod part of the weapon into the ground and used it as a support to lean on and kick forward. Zero took the blow and flew back. Yuki frowned said, "You're not trying…" Zero wiped the dust off himself and asked, "What makes you say that?" Yuki dropped her scythe and gripped her fists, "You just defeated Mina the Queen of vampires who is much stronger than I. You really think after I watched you beat her and drink her blood to gain more power… That I could beat you?..." Zero's face was plain as he stared at Yuki.

"Would you like me to fight you at full force?" Zero asked.

"You're not the only one who is fighting for something here… I'm angry too…" Yuki replied. "We all need to become stronger, how can I improve if you're holding back?"

"Very well…" Zero responded.

The dust rose around Zero and he charged towards Yuki. He leaned in to strike forward, but Yuki used her telekinesis to bring the scythe up in time to slash Zero and cause him to fall. He rolled and caught himself, he charged in again. Mina appeared before him and struck him across the face. Zero looked up at her and Mina kicked him while on the ground. Mina's face was angry, she crossed her arms and yelled, "Training session is over! You did not have permission to drink my blood!"

"You said I had to earn it." Zero replied.

"You do, but you forced yourself onto me." Mina said with a blush. "By law I could have you killed. However, I need you… Next time don't do that without my permission…"

Mina reverted back to her base form as did Zero. Yuki walked over to give Zero a hand, he took it and she pulled him up. She hit him on the head and said, "Until next time." Zero rubbed his head in a irritated manner and replied, "Yeah… Until next time…"

Back on Cross Academy Grounds…

"When will you arrive?" Hazuki asked on her phone.

"I'm estimating somewhere between today and next week." Alucard replied.

"That's not-" Hazuki sighed. "Give me a straight answer."

"End of this week…" Alucard said back.

Moka was walking down the hall and Hazuki quickly said, "Good, I have to go now," Hazuki placed her phone in her bag and walked towards Moka. She brushed by her and kept her cool to not raise suspicion. Hazuki entered her classroom and took a deep breathe, Yuri was sitting next to her and said, "Greeting Hazuki, no offense, but… Is there a reason you're sweating so much?" Hazuki took notice and began using a napkin to wipe herself up. Yuri blushed and continued, "Its okay, I have friends who do that sometimes, usually when they're tense… Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am… Thank you…" Hazuki replied.

In the hallway…

Moka entered Zero's office and took her seat at his desk. She placed a phone onto the desk and said to herself, " **Who have you been secretly calling and texting Hazuki?...** " Moka was able to unlock her phone and saw many texts and calls were going out to any of the three lords and a mysterious number with no name on it. Moka thought to herself for a bit and called the number. A few rings went by before someone answered,

"Hello Hazuki, is there something else I should know?" Alucard asked immediately.

The sound of his voice sent a chill down Moka's spine. She recognized it as the one who attacked her family. Moka tightly gripped the phone until it crushed in her hands. She looked up ahead of herself and Hazuki stood in the doorway holding her bag that she thought she had her phone in. Hazuki smirked and said, "Don't worry Moka… I'll explain everything Zero kept away from you."


End file.
